forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stalking catfish
| size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Any | diet = Carnivore | lifespan = | location = Underdark | language = | subraces = | climate = | terrain = Subterranian | genrefs = | height = | length = 30' | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = metallic green scales | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | appearrefs = | first = | based = | histrefs = }} Stalking catfish were adaptable Underdark relatives of giant catfish. Description Stalking catfish had scales of gleaming metallic green color. Their whiskers reached 12’ long. Behavior This fish moved slowly between underground pools of water meticulously and methodically feeling everything withing reach while advancing through the caves, with its monstrous barbels. Like their top world relatives, these giants were solitary animals throughout most of the year. Annually stalking catfish gathered in large bodies of water for a whole week for the breeding season. An average breeding pool could contain up to a dozen of these fish at a time. During that time of the year, the surrounding species' populations were greatly reduced due to the stalking catfishes' appetite. After the breeding season was over the females laid up to a hundred eggs out of which only four or five survived to maturity. Combat When trying to hide from these stalking catfish, using concealing magic is virtually useless if you are withing the barbels' reach. Once the whiskers touch anything edible, the electric impulse shot into the fish's simple brain making it blindly and instinctively lunge forward swallowing the prey whole. Stalking catfishes were virtually blind and fully dependant on their barbels so hunt and fight. If the whiskers were severed it left the giant fish helpless and vulnerable to bigger predators in the darkness of the Underdark caverns. Trying to sever the barbels was dangerous, especially if attempting to cut them at the whiskers' base, it was like announcing the prey's present loudly and clearly while being just a couple of feet away from the animal's gaping mouth. Ecology The stalking catfish were very adaptable predatorial species. Unlike their ordinary and giant brethren, they were able to spend almost all their time out of the water. These catfish were able to move about on the ground using their powerful fins. This enabled it to freely migrate between underground pools and lakes in search of untapped feeding areas after depleting their previous habitat. Due to their adaptability, these creatures were known to move to the surface world on occasion. When that happened the stalking catfish inevitably became the apex predator of the area unless something bigger and hungrier was already there, like a Dragon. Underground stalking catfish was only one of the giant carnivores fighting for the territory. Tunnelmouth dwellers were the most common predator feeding on stalking catfishes. Tunnelmouth dwellers used to ambush the catfish and work their jaws until the stalking catfish is ripped in halves simply because they couldn't swallow giant catfish whole. Uses Even though extremely dangerous, stalking catfish was delicious. Its meat was cooked, smoked, or sold raw for as much as 10 gp per pound in almost any market. Their eggs went for 6 gp per dozen (the eggs needed to be kept submerged in water before use). The egged often were cooked into ''catfish egg cakes'', a flavorful exquisite savory bite-sized delicacies that were valued at 20 gp per cake. The stalking catfish's green shimmering hides were sought after for their beauty and often used to craft very fashionable +2 scale armors. The barbells were cut down to a foot-long piece and encased in amber to create a wand of enemy detection (only one wand could be crafted per fish). Appendix References Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Fish